The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 Feb 2018
00:01:27 CBOT BrickleBot: God dang it. 00:01:27 CBOT BrickleBot: Now I am throwing errors. 00:01:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Stop talking. 00:01:27 CHAT C.Syde65: You're not a human. 00:01:27 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:01:27 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:01:27 CBOT BrickleBot: Test. 00:01:27 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hallow! 00:01:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Echo! o/ 00:01:27 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How are ya doing? 00:01:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Welp, I solved the errors. 00:02:53 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Congrats? 00:03:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh yes. The errors were affecting my bot's performance. 00:03:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So it benefits us all. 00:03:43 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Mkay. 00:04:26 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 00:04:44 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Whew. 00:04:50 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai. 00:04:54 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Hello Echo. :) 00:05:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How are ya? ^^ 00:05:12 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: I'm... up and down, I guess. 00:05:33 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Awh, PM's are open of you wish to talk of what keeps bringing you down. :c 00:07:04 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Robot and Falco! O/ 00:07:20 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Hello Syde. 00:07:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey (Robin) 00:07:33 QUIT Alex.sapre has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:42 JOIN Alex.sapre has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Currently watching the RuPaul's Drag Race season 10 meet the queens video 00:08:14 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:08:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay I got my other 3 bots running on my new computer. 00:08:31 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: K 00:08:35 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:10:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 00:10:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 00:10:13 CBOT BrickleBot: .085 00:10:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Wow. 00:10:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My new computer makes a difference. 00:10:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 00:10:50 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, indeed. 00:12:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is a desktop computer not a laptop. 00:12:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My bots can run more effectively in it. 00:18:03 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:56 QUIT Alex.sapre has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:26:16 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:45 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:41 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:50:24 JOIN Max-champ has joined Team Demon Light. 00:50:30 CHAT Max-champ: im so tired DX 00:51:54 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:52:01 CHAT Max-champ: didnt sleep today and about a few hours i need to go to work a dubble sift >.> 00:52:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 00:52:49 CHAT Max-champ: basacly 00:53:16 CHAT Max-champ: korra do you have any last words for me before i die 00:53:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Ouch. 00:54:03 CHAT Max-champ: yea basacly im working 2 days staight 00:54:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: may the stars be with you 00:54:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, that sounds pretty good. 00:54:34 CHAT Max-champ: no its not good its killing me 00:54:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Woah. 00:54:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: is that bad? 00:54:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: jk 00:55:25 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 00:55:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: ENjoy it. 00:55:50 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't see how it's bad. 00:56:04 CHAT Max-champ: well im not dieng i dont want to do that to my haters but my boss like to plan me in sifts in early mornings 00:56:22 CHAT Max-champ: syde you never worked for 2 days straight witout sleep xD 00:56:33 CHAT C.Syde65: I wasn't referring to that. 00:56:38 CHAT C.Syde65: But that is bad. 00:57:24 CHAT Max-champ: i need alot of coffee to survive 00:57:34 CHAT C.Syde65: OG. Coffee. 00:57:46 CHAT Max-champ: energy drinks and a shower 00:58:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Coffee doesn't agree with me. 00:58:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Energy drinks don't agree with me. 00:58:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Showers however do. 00:58:26 CHAT Max-champ: but the positive site me and my team won 8-1 today XD 00:59:25 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:59:38 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 01:00:43 CHAT Max-champ: to explain better in the morning i worked till noon then going to the barber making me ready for the match after the match i came home were im now about an hour an a half i need to go to my work XD 01:01:21 CHAT Max-champ: lucky for me after my work i can sleep till sunday mornign were the fun begins again >.> 01:03:43 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:03:45 CHAT Max-champ: some one wanna trade with me you korra ? 01:04:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:05:42 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:47 CHAT Max-champ: why you will become a real men wen you do my job XD 01:05:51 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi... 01:05:58 CHAT Max-champ: yo uspur 01:06:11 CHAT UsurperKing: Suup 01:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsurperKing. 01:06:22 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: It seems I gotta wait two years to audition for RuPaul's Drag Race 01:06:23 CHAT Max-champ: tired sleeples dieing 01:06:52 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 01:07:07 CHAT Max-champ: but for money i will never sleep again it seems 01:07:46 CHAT UsurperKing: Heeh 01:07:59 CHAT Max-champ: my job likes to give me early sifts 01:08:18 CHAT Max-champ: about an hour and a half i need to go and n 6 i need to be there 01:10:17 CHAT Max-champ: someone want to trade with my sift 01:10:33 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Nah 01:10:47 CHAT Max-champ: why 01:10:57 CHAT Max-champ: do you hate money do you hate a job o.o 01:11:54 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'd rather finish high school up than get a job over get a job and doing school 01:12:13 CHAT Max-champ: i did both on high school XD 01:12:31 CHAT Max-champ: making money and finnish school easy 01:13:34 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:14:09 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Immediately when I get out of high school in 2020, I'm auditioning for RuPaul's Drag Race season 13 01:14:27 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:14:33 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:14:41 CHAT Max-champ: 2020 is 2 years from now 01:15:38 CHAT Max-champ: i hate mornings 01:15:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q and UsurperKing! o/ 01:16:03 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:16:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Sunrise can be really pretty. 01:16:31 CHAT Max-champ: its -2 01:16:44 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd love to go walking when the sun rises but I'm never awake during that time. :( 01:16:46 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:52 CHAT Max-champ: lazy XD 01:17:32 CHAT Max-champ: i love sleeping in the morning but i need money 01:18:00 CHAT Max-champ: is it still to late to claim my freedom in scotland 01:18:43 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:19:32 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:19:59 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean lazy? 01:21:04 CHAT Max-champ: why are you asleep in the morning that means you sleep till noon 01:21:29 CHAT C.Syde65: That's not what I said. 01:21:38 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:42 CHAT C.Syde65: I said that I am asleep until the sun rises. 01:23:56 CHAT Max-champ: i wihs i was asleep 01:25:07 CHAT C.Syde65: I should really put some effort into going to bed sooner. 01:25:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Then I can wake up sooner. 01:25:43 CHAT Max-champ: if you like sunrises yes why not ] 01:26:14 CHAT C.Syde65: PCs are addictive. :P 01:26:41 CHAT Max-champ: true but thats your own weaknes :P 01:27:01 CHAT Max-champ: somtimes enjoy the oudside 01:29:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://prntscr.com/iiz7jq what y'all think so far? 01:29:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it needs something but i'm not sure what (think) 01:31:00 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: The picture looks nice @Mess 01:31:07 CHAT C.Syde65: I know what it is. 01:31:20 CHAT C.Syde65: The cat's white fur needs a bit of shading and/or texture. 01:32:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thanks Falco and maybe Syde but I'm not fully sure how to do that fur and hair have always been hard for me 01:32:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i may ask my mother for a pointer 01:32:55 JOIN MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:03 CHAT MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy: HENLO MAH DEAR FRIENDS 01:33:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please mind the caps. CHAT But welcome. o/ 01:33:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mind the caps please 01:33:20 CHAT MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy: O sorry 01:33:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: omg korra 01:33:22 CHAT MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy: o3o 01:33:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What did I do, Mess? 01:33:53 CHAT Max-champ: well im going to shower now and making me ready for my work if im not going to be online for ever i am probely dead but for see ya later o/ 01:33:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:34:12 CHAT Max-champ: korra you can join me XD 01:34:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Misty (Robin) 01:34:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:34:26 KICK Max-champ has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:34:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Be appropriate please. 01:34:45 CHAT MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy: Hey falco 01:34:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, fur isn't always the easiest thing to draw. 01:35:02 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:10 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy. 01:35:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 01:35:19 CHAT South Ferry: Thank you, TheKorraFanatic. 01:35:23 CHAT MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy: https://sta.sh/01accb24w0x0 CHAT CHAT Bought this baby today. 01:35:26 CHAT MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy: Still nameless 01:35:49 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:09 CHAT South Ferry: interestin'. 01:37:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey South (Robin) 01:38:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Staff reviews end tomorrow. 01:38:11 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 01:38:15 CHAT South Ferry: True, TheKorraFanatic. 01:38:22 CHAT South Ferry: I got off unscathed as expected. 01:38:30 CHAT South Ferry: However, we may lose MCR-The-Orange. 01:38:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 01:40:40 CHAT C.Syde65: I was pretty much unscathed as well. 01:41:22 CHAT South Ferry: Will it be the same next time? 01:41:26 CHAT South Ferry: That will be interesting. 01:41:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Sure hope so. 01:41:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q scored the most votes. 01:41:39 CHAT South Ferry: That is not the case. 01:41:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A complete change from last time. 01:41:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, because he didn't vote. 01:42:02 CHAT C.Syde65: If he voted, then he wouldn't have been able to vote for himself. 01:42:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, everyone knows that we can't vote for ourselves. 01:42:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Most of the others lost a vote because they couldn't vote for themselves. 01:42:24 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 01:42:27 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 01:42:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And Aii lost a few votes due to grudge voting. 01:42:43 CHAT C.Syde65: But Q didn't vote altogether so that makes a difference. 01:42:49 CHAT South Ferry: That's not true, there was only one grudge vote. 01:42:50 CHAT C.Syde65: What about me? 01:42:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There was two, South Ferry. 01:43:03 CHAT South Ferry: Not the case. 01:43:06 CHAT C.Syde65: What about myself? 01:43:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde, 01:43:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah? 01:43:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm pretty sure you can check the results as well. 01:43:44 CHAT C.Syde65: I can check them, correct. 01:43:56 CHAT C.Syde65: But I was just asking if there were any grudge votes in my case. 01:44:47 QUIT MistyBranch The RiverClan Deputy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:01 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. Look, it was one. 01:45:05 CHAT South Ferry: PM me the other one NOW, TheKorraFanatic. 01:45:13 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I have 1 neutral vote 01:45:25 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean South? 01:46:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I PMed you, South. 01:46:50 CHAT South Ferry: I was confirming if Aiihuan had the two supposed grudge votes; C.S65. 01:47:04 CHAT C.Syde65: And I have one supposed grudge vote. 01:49:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you had no grudge vote lmao 01:49:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, okay. 01:49:49 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, okay. 01:50:01 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: You two jinxed each other 01:50:28 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:50:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai! 01:50:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 01:50:38 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, EchoingFantasy. 01:50:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But there was no jinx. 01:50:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South copied C.Syde65. 01:50:46 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Echo (Robin) 01:50:51 CHAT South Ferry: Not the case, TheKorraFanatic. 01:50:54 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean? 01:50:58 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai Falco! 01:51:22 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Whatcha guys attempting to figure out? 01:51:45 CHAT C.Syde65: Just talking about possible grudge votes. 01:52:06 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Okie... What are.. Grudge Votes? 01:52:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Votes for when you vote against someone due to personal feelings rather than due to what they have done. 01:52:53 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Ohh. Okie ^^ 01:53:20 CHAT South Ferry: It could also be an assigned task. For example, I have no personal feelings myself, yet I am told to vote against or for someone by an outside Master Figure. 01:53:44 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me wasn't thinking about The Grudge movie at all... 01:54:06 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Everyone has feelings. :b 01:54:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: It's just how the human body is put together. 01:56:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Most of us got so much more support than last time. I'm impressed. 01:56:20 JOIN XG3L has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Michael. 01:56:36 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, XG3L. 01:56:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, XG3L. 01:56:52 CHAT South Ferry: Now, who is XG3L? 01:57:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XG3L is Michael Haptic. 01:57:04 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai XG3L 01:57:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like I was afk again 01:57:16 CHAT South Ferry: XG3L is Michael I HPNG Shadow? 01:57:16 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Mikey (Robin) 01:57:20 CHAT South Ferry: Well I'll be damned. 01:57:22 CHAT Qstlijku: I already knew though lol 01:57:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You were AFK again? 01:57:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, I'll be damned. 01:57:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:57:40 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai Q! 01:57:40 CHAT Qstlijku: :P 01:57:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Echo 01:57:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How are ya? ^^ 01:58:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://prntscr.com/iizfxp btw my new drawing not done cant think of how to do the fur 01:58:56 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:06 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 01:59:17 QUIT XG3L has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:59:18 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai Chase! 01:59:20 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Chase (Robin) 01:59:28 CHAT Chase McFly: /me turns off pings 01:59:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:59:30 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 01:59:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Mess, Can I has you art skills? :b 01:59:44 CHAT South Ferry: Just erase the cat. 01:59:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 01:59:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:59:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sure 01:59:47 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 01:59:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Awh, Bai Chase! 01:59:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aww bye 01:59:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:00:00 CHAT Chase McFly: You mean Q, Echo. 02:00:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Bai! o/ 02:00:02 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:00:03 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Not chase, Uhh 02:00:05 CHAT Chase McFly: (facepalm) 02:00:07 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Yeahhhh 02:00:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just erase the cat, Messenger of Heaven. 02:00:11 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean, has you art skills? 02:00:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Don't erase it. 02:00:21 CHAT EchoingFantasy: DUN 02:00:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Work on it. 02:00:25 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Erase 02:00:28 CHAT EchoingFantasy: The Babu! 02:00:36 CHAT C.Syde65: 15:00:30 C.Syde65: What do you mean, has you art skills? CHAT I don't get it. 02:00:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 02:00:55 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm sorry, 02:00:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But this is obviously a self-portrait. 02:01:01 CHAT South Ferry: True. 02:01:07 CHAT Chase McFly: But Mess is obviously the boss of Korra. 02:01:10 CHAT South Ferry: Get an orange color pencil, Messenger of Heaven. 02:01:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: as in, I wish to have a talent in art like Mess does, Syde 02:01:12 CHAT Chase McFly: JK lol. 02:01:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Too bad I don't have a scanner. 02:01:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: not JK 02:01:49 CHAT C.Syde65: I could show you my good art. 02:01:54 CHAT South Ferry: It's not a joke, TheKorraFanatic is the boss of Messenger of Heaven. 02:02:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Thought so @Mess 02:02:04 CHAT South Ferry: If you have a phone you could use NoteBloc, but do you, C.Syde65? 02:02:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i used my camera 02:02:36 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Chase can you check the RP? 02:02:42 CHAT Chase McFly: Can you look at the RP, Messand Korra? 02:02:43 CHAT EchoingFantasy: http://random.cat/i/lcwJe.jpg I think a human put such a beautiful kit in such a can ;; 02:02:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, CHAT But I am the boss of T.D.L. (rofl) 02:02:45 CHAT South Ferry: @Chase can you check the RP? 02:02:47 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't use cameras for that stuff anymore. 02:02:49 CHAT C.Syde65: You aren't. 02:02:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Yes, Falco. 02:02:55 CHAT South Ferry: You aren't. 02:03:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde, please understand jokes. 02:03:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like really. 02:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess and Korra are the joint bosses? 02:03:19 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry, 02:03:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There are no bosses. 02:03:22 CHAT South Ferry: But that is rude TheKorraFanatic. 02:03:29 CHAT South Ferry: And I know why myself. 02:03:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me puts a kitty on Syde's head 02:03:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me puts a kitty on South's head 02:03:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: These are our bosses. 02:03:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Sorry. You know I don't always see jokes that way. 02:04:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I understand. 02:04:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sorry if my comment was rude. 02:04:05 CHAT South Ferry: And not true, TheKorraFanatic. 02:04:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It wasn't my intention, though I know see how it was rude. 02:04:19 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me continues to stack kitties on Syde's head 02:04:23 CHAT South Ferry: Roleplay eh? I have not roleplayed in quite some time, I will try. 02:04:26 CHAT C.Syde65: No, no, I didn't see it as rude. 02:04:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *now* 02:04:30 CHAT South Ferry: /me throws the kitten the fuck out of the window. 02:04:31 CHAT C.Syde65: /me grabs the cat, takes it off his head, and pats it. 02:04:37 CHAT C.Syde65: :O 02:04:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: D: 02:04:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: omg South!! 02:04:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me grabs the kitty 02:04:49 CHAT C.Syde65: OMG! 02:04:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: The BBY!! 02:04:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good job, South. 02:04:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me puts it back on his head 02:04:57 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Not good job!! 02:05:01 CHAT C.Syde65: /me continues to pat his kitty. 02:05:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South did great at his first /me /me action verb RP. 02:05:02 CHAT Chase McFly: /me pats the kitty Mess saved 02:05:17 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Poor kitty ;; 02:05:24 CHAT South Ferry: /me is unaffected by any future RP. 02:05:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's cool the /me commands down though. 02:05:41 CHAT South Ferry: True. 02:05:47 CHAT EchoingFantasy: But but but..... 02:05:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Ellipses... 02:06:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, CHAT But RP is banned here. 02:06:09 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I have to take the kitty from his evil clutches... ;; 02:06:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The chat must stay on-topic to FANDOM 24/7. 02:06:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is a help chat, not a social one. 02:06:21 CHAT South Ferry: Makes sense. 02:06:23 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hh 02:06:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Looks like the wiki is now CCC 2.0. 02:06:47 CHAT Chase McFly: It has been social for a whole year, and yet you ignore this! 02:06:48 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Since when was TDL a help chat tho? 02:07:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: on-topic would be about roleplay 02:07:05 CHAT South Ferry: Since it was created on April 27th, 2009. 02:07:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Incorrect. 02:07:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: since that is the topic of this wiki 02:07:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: On-topic would be FANDOM. 02:07:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Incorrect. 02:07:23 CHAT South Ferry: Teiko simply adopted this shit on Febuary 2017, did you know this? 02:07:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The topic is FANDOM. 02:07:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: am i correct Syde? 02:07:30 CHAT South Ferry: It has always been a help chat. 02:07:34 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: What wiki should we talk about the Rp then? 02:07:35 CHAT Chase McFly: TDL was created February 19th, 2017 and yet you ignore this! 02:07:38 CHAT South Ferry: Since April 2009. 02:07:50 CHAT Chase McFly: This wiki is about an RP, and yet you ignore this! 02:07:53 CHAT South Ferry: Ah fuck, this shit is dead by Feb '18. 02:07:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South this wiki wasn't founded in 2009 02:07:57 CHAT South Ferry: Long gone by Jul 18. 02:08:04 CHAT South Ferry: Adopted by Jan 19. 02:08:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South you'll be proven wrong 02:08:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I will, very sadly I will add, withdraw my /me's for the time being. 02:08:22 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd say that you are correct. 02:08:27 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 02:08:31 CHAT South Ferry: I agree. 02:08:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ohhh i that they said june 18th for a moment lol 02:08:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that* 02:08:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Totes on that, Lord Bacoaflim. 02:08:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thought* 02:08:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i totally messed up that sentence 02:09:06 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Yup. x3 02:09:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: We need to invite as much people as possible then to prove South wrong 02:09:20 CHAT South Ferry: Merged Xeren. M. Xeren: Hearken humans! Worship the most beloved, splendid, immortal, and most powerful Demon: Xeren? Where will you go now! Your friends are all gone, they are all dead! Atticus. Sis, we truly are in a predicament. What can we do? Messenger: The technique, damn it! Atticus: huh???????????????? Messenger: Fusion! Combining our bodies may be the only way! Atticus: You intend to form a being that is 25 percent neko, 25 percent angel, and 50 percent human? The power would be unstable! Messenger: I am sorry to say this, but this is the only way. We'll kill him quickly, such that we do not use all the power of the fusion. Atticus: Damn it! I will endure it. CHAT MESSICUS, the fusion of Atticus and Messenger. I am neither Atticus nor Messenger, I am the one who will defeat you, and end your reign of terror once and for all! 02:09:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: .... 02:09:30 CHAT EchoingFantasy: This again? 02:09:36 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South don't spam 02:09:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Brickle, your cue. 02:09:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I miss (censored). 02:09:42 CHAT South Ferry: It is not spam! 02:09:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is not spam! 02:09:50 CHAT Chase McFly: !speak 02:09:50 CBOT BrickleBot: I've spoken. Happy now? 02:09:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Yep. 02:09:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me resists the urge to kick 02:09:59 CHAT EchoingFantasy: x3 02:10:02 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yes it is, it is a way too much text 02:10:05 CHAT South Ferry: Kick whomst'd've? 02:10:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Brickle, you know what to do. 02:10:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: your ass @south 02:10:18 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Here Mess! A kitty without a /me! *gives a kitty* 02:10:19 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:10:36 CHAT South Ferry: What did I do! 02:10:37 CHAT Chase McFly: *takes kitty away from South* 02:10:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: You deserve it. °^° 02:10:46 CHAT Chase McFly: *Gives to Echo* 02:10:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yay *hugs kitty* 02:11:00 CHAT South Ferry: Merged Xeren v. Messicus 60FPS Filler HD Sub 02:11:07 CHAT South Ferry: What's wrong with what I wrote! 02:11:08 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Yas, Take all the kitties from South and I will be their mother! °^° 02:11:14 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:11:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Brickle, why are you not working? 02:11:23 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) Usurper. 02:11:27 CHAT UsurperKing: Im a disgusting creature... 02:11:28 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South make your own RP if you wanna do it 02:11:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsuperKing. 02:11:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Mess obviously loves kitties! :D 02:11:45 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, UsurperKing. 02:11:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: King PM 02:11:49 CHAT South Ferry: And you are not, UsurperKing. 02:11:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: *accepts kitty from chase and puts of on his head with a new collar* 02:11:50 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Usurper! o/ 02:11:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because BrickleBot does not have chat moderator rights, Chase McFly. 02:11:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I love cats as well! :D 02:12:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He can't kick without them. 02:12:08 CHAT UsurperKing: I am 02:12:10 CHAT UsurperKing: i cheated 02:12:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh right. 02:12:16 CHAT Chase McFly: I forget. 02:12:18 CHAT South Ferry: Nope! You are a good man, UsurperKing. 02:12:22 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Cats are the #1 animal. Forever. 02:12:27 CHAT UsurperKing: I cheated on my gf. 02:12:33 CHAT UsurperKing: how isthat good? 02:12:34 CHAT UsurperKing: huh? 02:12:35 CHAT South Ferry: Think positive! 02:12:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please don't make drama on main chat. 02:12:41 CHAT Chase McFly: South's RP character would obviously be 02:12:41 CHAT South Ferry: I agree with this. 02:12:44 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag South 02:12:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly, tag name bSouth/b was not found. You can create this tag with !createtag. 02:12:49 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag Freezy 02:12:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly, tag name bFreezy/b was not found. You can create this tag with !createtag. 02:12:52 CHAT South Ferry: Think positive, and take it to PM. 02:13:03 CHAT UsurperKing: .... 02:13:07 CHAT UsurperKing: im still disgusting 02:13:10 CHAT Chase McFly: !createtag South An innocent lil furry wolf 02:13:10 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly, tag created. 02:13:15 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag South 02:13:15 CBOT BrickleBot: An innocent lil furry wolf 02:13:21 CHAT Chase McFly: That's what it would be. 02:13:26 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 02:13:26 CHAT South Ferry: Incorrect. 02:13:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Once again, please don't bring this onto main. CHAT Private Message the user. 02:13:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And do not spam commands with the bot please. 02:14:01 CHAT South Ferry: I agree with this. 02:14:12 CHAT EchoingFantasy: It wasn't spam :b he waited several moments between each command. :b 02:14:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra, you seem different today... 02:14:33 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:14:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If several minutes happened within the time of 8:13, then sure. 02:14:40 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:14:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But all the commands were sent between 8:12-8:13. CHAT How do I seem differnet? 02:15:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *different* 02:15:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Several moments as in possibly 20-30 seconds between each. 02:15:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 02:15:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You said moments, not minutes. 02:15:37 CHAT Chase McFly: You are doing your job so well :p 02:15:40 CHAT Chase McFly: JK 02:16:00 CHAT UsurperKing: Why cant i talk on main abiut it...... i need ppl 02:16:02 CHAT Chase McFly: I can just easily tell you're a crat 02:16:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Sometimes I forget that. 02:16:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: While I might joke around and meme quite often, I take my job very serious. CHAT Usurper, PM me if you need to talk. 02:16:36 CHAT UsurperKing: I need a group tho but ok... 02:17:00 CHAT South Ferry: Please, follow his advice. This is something for PM. 02:17:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: South, no one needs you adding onto what Korra says. :v 02:17:32 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 02:17:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai-lo MCR! 02:17:44 CHAT South Ferry: i am simply doing my job! 02:17:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hey! 02:17:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey MCR (Robin) 02:17:50 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 02:17:52 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) Emceear. 02:17:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 02:18:05 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:19 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:18:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sorry, Usurper. CHAT But I need to refresh as my messages aren't sending in PM. 02:18:55 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:18:58 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:19:08 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: *much silence* 02:19:58 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 02:20:03 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 02:20:08 CHAT EchoingFantasy: K. 02:20:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 02:20:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks for the welcome. 02:21:07 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Oookiieee than. 02:21:21 CHAT UsurperKing: /me looks around 02:22:18 JOIN Alex.sapre has joined Team Demon Light. 02:22:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: *is doing the best self can to not use /me, and offers Usurper a kitty 02:22:22 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 02:22:29 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai Alex! 02:22:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Alex.sapre. 02:22:50 CHAT Alex.sapre: hello users 02:22:55 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Alex.sapre. 02:23:14 CHAT UsurperKing: I am program not a user 02:23:23 CHAT Alex.sapre: hello users and program 02:23:30 CHAT UsurperKing: Thank you 02:23:39 CHAT UsurperKing: i just get used by users 02:23:44 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Userper, you are not a program. You are a user, and a friend. 02:24:24 CHAT UsurperKing: Nah 02:25:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Yah. 02:25:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've had some ideas for the role-play. CHAT Perhaps we should start more non-canonical and/or side role-plays so that our users can have something fun to partake in. 02:26:08 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Good idea 02:26:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I thought this wasn't for RP, but for FANDOM. Because this is a help chat.? 02:26:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was a silly meme based off of Community Central chat. 02:27:05 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Sssuurreeeee. :p 02:27:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Currently there's one non-canonical role-play, though it's quite inactive: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000089 02:27:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: KILL the Emotes!!! Screeeeeekkkk 02:27:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyone want to revive that or should we start another? 02:27:28 CHAT Alex.sapre: sad 02:27:50 CHAT UsurperKing: South 02:28:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Let's wait to revive it until Jack returns 02:28:14 CHAT UsurperKing: How is your and korras southish dream team doing in its tournament leauge? 02:28:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alright. CHAT So, I guess we should start another role-play then. 02:28:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Southish dream team 02:28:42 CHAT UsurperKing: XD 02:28:46 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Okay 02:29:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: XDXD 02:29:27 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Alright than. 02:29:47 CHAT C.Syde65: XDXDXD 02:29:53 CHAT UsurperKing: Southish dream team. Thats what mess calls you 02:30:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: XD 02:30:21 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 02:30:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Horrid. 02:30:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my favorite duo lol 02:30:42 CHAT UsurperKing: Lel 02:30:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, does anyone want to participate in some Discussions mini-games? 02:30:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Who's your favourite duo? 02:30:50 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I think my cat, has a catnip stash. 02:31:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Southish Dream Team 02:31:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aka South and Korra 02:31:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 02:31:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Sure @Korra 02:31:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The best duo is clearly Korraii. 02:31:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh i ship them sometimes 02:31:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And alright, Falco. 02:31:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why do you ship two straight males? 02:31:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: 6Falco is the best duo 02:32:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lmao because you are like one person now 02:32:26 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:32:40 CHAT UsurperKing: Spagetti is straight too before it gets wet 02:32:49 CHAT South Ferry: Huh????????????????// 02:32:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000014 True or False. CHAT http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000015 Count to ten before a non-staff member votes. CHAT http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000019 And ban the person above you. 02:32:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: K 02:32:58 CHAT EchoingFantasy: My arms are ded! (Not, just sleeping Ish) 02:33:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Fourteen! Fifteen! Six-- oh wait, that's Nineteen. 02:33:50 CHAT South Ferry: I presume Korraii is the Fusion of TheKorraFanatic (Forma Definitivo) and Aiihuan Blanco (Potencial Maxima) 02:34:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Korraii is the ship name of Aiihuan and myself. CHAT While it will most likely never happen, one can dream. :P 02:34:35 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 02:34:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Are you sure? Bcuz earlier it seemed possible. x3 02:35:16 CHAT South Ferry: That's not true. They will never be together, if i do say so myself. 02:35:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sWell.. 02:35:21 CHAT South Ferry: And that's what TheKorraFanatic needs to see. 02:35:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra and Aiihuan 02:35:25 CHAT South Ferry: No. 02:35:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sitting in a tree 02:35:31 CHAT South Ferry: Stop that! 02:35:31 CHAT UsurperKing: Skissing 02:35:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: first comes love 02:35:42 CHAT South Ferry: No. 02:36:01 CHAT EchoingFantasy: XD 02:36:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: second comes marriage 02:36:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: South and Freezy will be together though 02:36:21 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:36:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: next comes a baby in a baby carriage! 02:36:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok i'm done 02:36:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Hilarious. 02:36:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: for now 02:36:31 CHAT South Ferry: That is not the case, as those individuals are both Hetero. 02:36:50 CHAT South Ferry: And Messenger of Heaven there is no "For now", that is the end of the Song. 02:36:51 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Next comes a baby in a-- I give up. :b 02:36:57 CHAT UsurperKing: No baby for me 02:38:01 CHAT South Ferry: Lewis is a side character in The Demon's Light. He is a 15-year-old male who is a bit crazy. 02:38:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: awww my kitten is asleep 02:38:13 CHAT South Ferry: Quite an odd description if I do say so myself. 02:38:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aka Butter 02:38:24 CHAT South Ferry: I finna use that shit on my toast. 02:38:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Nice name! :D 02:38:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Butter. 02:38:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True, South. CHAT Perhaps the description of that character should be changed to something more suitable. 02:38:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Butter hollyleaf 02:38:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Interesting. 02:39:07 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Butter deh Kitten! 02:39:13 CHAT South Ferry: Yes, something much more formal would do the trick. 02:39:28 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hollyleaf? Mess. Explain. 02:39:31 CHAT South Ferry: As a bit crazy does not sound like Wiki language. 02:39:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 02:39:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @South maybe insane would be a better word 02:39:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How is the proposal to remove the anime pictures coming along? 02:40:11 CHAT South Ferry: It is near perfect support. 02:40:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: after a cat in Warriors i loved the name Hollyleaf 02:40:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 02:40:28 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:40:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Which clan is your fave? 02:40:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Bai Korra? 02:40:42 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i wanted her first name to be Holly but mom made her first name Butter 02:40:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Bye. o/ 02:41:00 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Bye MCR! 02:41:01 CHAT South Ferry: Head out, MCR-The-Orange. 02:41:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Wind Clan tbh 02:41:07 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:41:55 CHAT South Ferry: The range of this shit in regards to power is crazy. How does an Angelic Neko with special powers be on the same team and close to a regular ass human being? It's crazy and simply inconsistent. How will these supposed "mundane" characters be of use in regards to these powerful Demons & Angels? 02:42:04 CHAT EchoingFantasy: You. Are. The. Best. XD 02:42:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There is currently a proposal happening to change the infoboxes on the wiki. CHAT Aii, a chat moderator and our resident , created the design and did quite well on it. Would anyone like to check the vote out? 02:42:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Message meaning for Mess, not South. South's just... South. 02:42:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Sure. 02:42:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Already voted 02:42:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000111 02:43:43 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh look 02:43:46 CHAT Alex.sapre: I'm a full member now 02:43:50 CHAT EchoingFantasy: So many 0's 02:44:11 CHAT South Ferry: Congratulations on becoming a member of this shit, Alex.sapre. 02:44:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: This is not, Crap. 02:44:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice, Alex. CHAT And tomorrow, both the anime pictures vote and the administration reviews end. 02:44:38 CHAT South Ferry: Yes. 02:44:39 CHAT Alex.sapre: is there still a point in voting 02:44:49 CHAT Alex.sapre: as the gamer 987654321 once said 02:44:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. CHAT Every vote counts. 02:44:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'll start removing the pics from my page soon 02:45:06 CHAT Alex.sapre: "supporting won't do anything. s neither will opposing" 02:45:08 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: If it passes 02:45:22 CHAT South Ferry: It is quite ridiculous how this Shit ended up choosing to remove anime pictures specifically, rather than all Pictures. 02:45:29 CHAT South Ferry: But I see where this Shit is coming from. 02:45:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a start, South. 02:45:44 CHAT UsurperKing: I like anime thiugh 02:45:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Removing anime pictures is the beginning and a path towards using original art. 02:45:51 CHAT UsurperKing: why is this a thing 02:46:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Though idk how to draw at all tbh 02:46:06 CHAT Alex.sapre: originality I think 02:46:07 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I Dun watch anime. Why does Anima need be watched? 02:46:13 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Anime* 02:46:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, Usurper, 02:46:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Say you're an internet artist. 02:46:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Would you like users on some site taking your art work and using it? 02:46:45 CHAT UsurperKing: Yes 02:46:50 CHAT C.Syde65: No I wouldn't. 02:46:53 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:46:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i would 02:46:56 CHAT UsurperKing: i have ppl who like my designs 02:46:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Not unless they gave me credit. 02:47:01 CHAT UsurperKing: Yeah 02:47:06 CHAT UsurperKing: credit and wee good 02:47:12 CHAT Alex.sapre: mm mm mm 02:47:16 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:47:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:47:36 CHAT C.Syde65: People have used things that I've uploaded. I was okay with that, because it wasn't really mine. It was just screenshots that I'd taken from a game. 02:47:39 CHAT UsurperKing: Ipad 2% 02:47:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Ember and South! o/ 02:47:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I just realized its friday 02:47:47 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *diesZ* 02:47:53 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Though the pics I used aren't owned by a deviantartist (though I did credit World of Wonder and Nintendo for the pics used on my page) 02:47:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: i die because tomorrow antscanada uploads 02:48:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and im excited 02:48:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Ember (Robin) 02:48:09 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:48:09 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:48:11 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I love antscanadas videos 02:48:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and its just ants 02:48:19 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but anyways 02:48:27 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:48:28 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what color furby connect do you guys think I should get 02:48:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Idk 02:49:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: they have teal, blue, pink, purple, and orange 02:49:01 CHAT C.Syde65: What's your favourite colour? 02:49:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Purple 02:49:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Well that's lucky. 02:49:15 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:49:16 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but the blue one's quite cute 02:49:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and the teal one is cute too 02:49:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Because that's the colour that I was thinking of. 02:49:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. CHAT Welcome, Hart New Bob. 02:49:42 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 02:49:44 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Hart New Bob, 02:49:47 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 02:49:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 02:50:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, South Ferry. 02:50:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01EARLUBG 02:50:09 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but i dunno 02:50:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: they're all so cute 02:50:32 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I'd put some custom details on it anyways just so its not a solid color 02:50:44 CHAT South Ferry: How is that shit 35 dollars? I finna get it at the dude down the street for 7.99 02:50:46 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:50:49 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: like a different color in the inner-ear is what im thinking 02:50:50 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:51:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 02:51:02 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:51:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Those Furbies looks better than the older Furbies 02:51:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: wait they sell furby connects for 8 dollars? I don't believe this. 02:51:08 CHAT C.Syde65: That's expensive. 02:51:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: yeah the furby connects are so cute 02:51:21 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I'm hungry. 2016 04 23